


Cat-like Reflexes

by enjolrascore



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, this is literally nothing but cuddly boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is cold, and Alec is always warm. Magnus doesn't like being cold, and knows just how to remedy this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-like Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm editing tons of old fics (like we're talkin years old fics here) and I found this one. Hope you enjoy.  
> Not beta read, any mistakes are my own.

It was cold. Really cold. Needless to say, Magnus wasn’t happy. He had been trying to work, but couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that his workroom was freezing. Magnus made his way to the living room, where Alec was curled up on the couch with a book.

“Alexander.” Magnus whined, trying his best to sound like a whiney child.

Alec looked up, eyebrows raised, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m cold.”

“You’re cold.” Alec repeated, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile.

“Yes, I’m cold, is that funny to you?”

“Slightly,” Alec chuckled, setting his book down and opening his arms, “C’mere.”

Magnus shuffled over and snuggled into Alec’s side. Alec brought his arms up and around the warlock, maneuvering them so that they were lying face to face. Magnus folded his arms so they were pressed in between their stomachs, trying to get maximum warmth.

Alec laughed, resting his head on the arm of the couch, “You really are cold, aren’t you?”

“Does my discomfort amuse you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, pressing even closer to his boyfriend.

“Your discomfort doesn’t amuse me, _you_ amuse me. You’re like a cat.”

“Oh, please, you hate the cold just as much as I do.”

“Not even close.”

Magnus smirked devilishly, suddenly forcing his freezing hands up and under Alec’s shirt. He pressed his palms against Alec’s sides, holding him as he tried to wiggle away.

“Magnus!” Alec shrieked, “That is so not fair!”

Magnus laughed and poked at Alec’s stomach, dodging his flailing arms. Alec grabbed at Magnus’ hands, trying desperately to stop his laughter.

“Magnus,” He gasped, “no more.”

Alec grabbed his boyfriend’s wrists, stilling his movements. Magnus bit his lip and tried his best to look guilty.

“Sorry?” He tried.

Alec smiled slightly, “No, you’re not.”

“That’s true, I’m not. You’re just so cute when you laugh.” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s nose.

“And to think, I was going to cuddle you.” Alec joked.

“I know, you’re far too nice to me. I don’t deserve you.”

Alec pulled Magnus against him, “I think you have that backwards.”

Magnus look thoughtful for a second, “No, I’m pretty sure that’s right.”

Alec laughed, kissing Magnus’ head.

“Only head kisses?” Magnus asked, “Cheap.”

Alec leaned in and kissed him, soft and slow. Magnus hummed in approval, slinging an arm over Alec’s waist and letting him control the kiss. Alec pulled back, panting slightly.

“Better?” He asked.

“Much.” Magnus sighed, snuggling into Alec’s chest.

Alec’s fingers ghosted along his back, tracing his spine. He yawned, letting his eyes fall closed.

Alec’s fingers stilled, “Are you falling asleep on me?”

“I might be; you’re comfortable.” Magnus muttered.

He could practically hear Alec’s smile as his fingers started moving again. He pressed a kiss to the top of the warlock’s head, starting to lightly scratch his back.

Magnus sighed, “That’s nice.”

“See what I mean?” Alec chuckled, “Just like a cat.”

Magnus smiled and forced his eyes open, looking at Alec’s face. He leaned up to kiss Alec, but gave up halfway and ended up just kissing his chin instead.

“Chin kisses?” Alec mimicked Magnus’ tone from earlier. “That is a whole new level of cheap.”

“As much as I would love to kiss you, I can’t quite make it.” Magnus said, straining his neck for emphasis.

Alec scooted down slightly, moving his hand from Magnus’ back to under his chin. He tilted Magnus’ head up, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He kept it slow and controlled, pulling away after a second.

“There.” He whispered, “Now you can.”

But Magnus didn’t kiss him, instead he buried his face in Alec’s neck, inhaling deeply. He brushed his nose along the smooth skin, causing Alec to jump slightly.

“That tickles.” Alec complained, “Knock it off.”

Magnus stopped his tickling and started leaving small kisses instead. He felt Alec’s hand crawl up his back and move to his hair, gently rubbing his scalp.

“You’re really cuddly, when you’re cold.” Alec pointed out.

“That’s because it’s a trap, I’m trying to steal all of your warmth for myself.”

“So that’s why you’re with me; I’m warm.”

Magnus nodded and returned his lips to Alec’s neck, this time nuzzling more than kissing. Alec moved his fingers on Magnus’ head, scratching lightly. Magnus said something, but it was muffled by Alec’s neck.

“Hm?” Alec questioned, tugging gently on his hair.

Magnus pulled away, “I said: I love you.”

Alec blushed slightly, “I love you, too.”

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec’s nose before settling against his chest. He let his eyes slide closed, sleep tugging at the corners of his mind. He focused on Alec’s fingers trailing along his back and arms.

“You falling asleep?” Alec’s voice was soft, as if he wasn’t sure whether or not Magnus was still awake or not.

Magnus hummed and nodded, too tired to do anything else. He felt Alec brush his lips against the top of his head, his hand still trailing along his boyfriend’s spine. Magnus tried to say something, but it just came out as muffled sounds.

“What?” Alec asked, a hint of laughter in his voice, “I think you should go to sleep, Mags.”

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec, making a pleased noise in the back of his throat. Alec laughed slightly, ruffling Magnus’ hair. He closed his own eyes, letting Magnus’ slow breathing lull him into a calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr @enjolrascore!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
